The baby's coming for real!/Rudy chases Pinkie and Surge/Lava falls
This is how The baby's coming for real!, Rudy chases Pinkie and Surge, and Lava falls goes in My Little Pony Hero Factory: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. heroes stop upon hearing Rudy's roar Buck: Rudy. Stringer: Rudy? and Surge's screams are heard Buck: Never heard that kind of dino before. Stormer: That's Pinkie and Surge! Buck: We'll have to move fast! voice is heard Twilight Sparkle: Stormer, pineapples! Buck: Pineapples? Stormer: She gets cravings. Twilight Sparkle: Apples, gems, sparkles? Furno: She's almost as fashion crazed as Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: herself Come on, think. and gets an idea Iceberg! word echoes Stormer: Iceberg? realizes and gets excited Iceberg! The baby! What?! Now?! Furno: This, not good. runs around Stormer: The baby's coming! Did you guys hear that? Cause sometimes I can imagine it in my head but... and Rocka look up Stringer: Can you try to hold it in? Twilight Sparkle: Can somebody slap him for me? slaps Stringer Rocka: Done and done. pounces on him looks up Stormer: Just sit tight! We're coming! Buck: There's only one thing to do. Heroes, you're with me and the girls. Stormer, you and the boys take care of Twilight until we get back. Stormer: What?! You can't leave now, she's off the trail! What about rule number two? Buck: Rule number five says you can ignore rule number two if there's a female involved. Or possibly a cute dog. You know, I just make up these rules as I go along. Stormer: Yeah, but she's-- You have to-- Furno: Storm, it's alright. We've got your back. smiles Stringer, and Rocka watch Buck: Now we're talking. Come on, lads and ladies. head off looks at Furno and the other heroes Rocka: Come on! Stringer: Whoo! smiles Buck: What does that mean? "We've got your back?" I mean I'd rather they cover the front. That's where all the good stuff is. Isn't it? move on Furno: Stormer We gotta move. and the heroes make their way up paces goes to lay down Twilight Sparkle: It's okay. Daddy's coming. I gotta say. You really got timing. lays down watch Pinkie and Surge run then hide in a log foot breaks one side other foot breaks the other and Pinkie run again Surge: Go away! Go away! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! brings his foot down and the rock below breaks, causing Pinkie and Surge to end up on a river of lava turns and leaves cuddles next to Surge Surge: Don't worry. It's just lava. raft becomes smaller Surge: Deadly boiling lava! see the falls scream at the site watches Buck: Heroes, lasses, are you ready for adventure? ponies and heroes salute Heroes: Yes, sir! Buck: For danger? Heroes: Yes, sir! grabs them Buck: For death? Rocka: Uh, could you repeat the question? pushes them forward Buck: Jump! fall and ride the back of a flying dinosaur glide through the sky Rocka: Have you ever flown on one of these before? Buck: No. First time actually. fly on Stormer and the heroes continue to climb to Twilight Furno: There she is! Stormer: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Stormer! spot the spiny dinos looks worried Stormer: I need to get to her. blocks him Furno: Listen. I'll protect Twilight. You stop those guys. Stormer: But... Furno: Storm, if they reach her it'll be too late. You have to trust me. looks worried Guanlongs climb towards Twilight frowns Stormer: Alright. Let's do it. runs off heads off chases a Guanlong Guanlong has the upper hand [The [ [ [ Furno: Oh yeah! My